someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player
I've had Half-Life 2: Deathmatch for some time now, and I decided to play it today. Bad mistake on my part. Anyway, I joined a server called JustServer.com, and it had only 1 player on it. His name was CRaZY_Zombie. The map was dm_underpass. I joined the server, and went searching for him. I found him and shot a bullet, but somehow missed even being dead-on. He walked past me like nothing even happened. Weird in my opinion. I proceeded to follow him, and he never seemed to acknowledge my existence. I said to him in chat, "Hey." I got no reply. I lost him for some time until I saw him agaIn, placing props around him like some kind of ritual. What was this guy's problem? I jumped in front of him, but still got no acknowledgement. I began to get a bit scared. I said in chat, "You're freaking me out, dude." Yet again, no reply. I really wanted to be an asshole and shoot him dead, but something held me back. He continued on with this "ritual". After a while I got tired of watching him and decided to collect some weapons and ammo. When I returned, he was jumping up and down like he was victorious. His behavior made me want to leave, but I didn't. He then said in chat, "I finally have a victim for my...surprise." I then yelled into the mic, "VICTIM? SURPRISE?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I was only angry because the last time someone said something like this was back when I was dealing with Metro-Demon, and I did NOT want to deal with another demon. As I yelled my words, a blue vortex surrounded us both, and we were both teleported to a map from Half-Life 2 Beta, more specifically the Air Exchange, however this time the skybox was pitch black. I yelled into the mic, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET THIS MAP FULLY FUNCTIONAL!?" The only reply was a smile in the chat. I gave up my senseless screaming and went to disconnect, but the menu wouldn't open, and I didn't want to know what would happen if I tabbed out or opened Task Manager. He said to me, "Oh, Lily. How stupid you can be! I am not at all evil unless you dare provoke me, which you have." I was surprised that he knew my real-life name (despite my HL2DM name was "TofuBoy98"). I suddenly realized I should have left the server earlier. I looked around the map, and noticed that the Air Exchange wasn't like the one I saw before. This time, it had tragic scenes from my life and my mom's, who's dead currently, which almost made me burst tears. I calmly said in the mic, "You are the sickest motherfucker in the history of gaming." He wrote a series of ha's in the chat. He then said, "You are not worthy of the test, Lily. Not worthy at all." Then I was banned from the server, and the reason claimed I was "a wuss." As I went to quit I noticed something about the menu screenshot. It once showed a rebel punting a toilet at some Combine soldiers, but not showed CRaZY_Zombie torturing players, and a chat filled with pleads for help. I quit the game, and decided not to tell anyone on Steam what happened since they would think I'm full of shit. I will go back to playing HL2:DM, but the experience will always remain in my mind. Killroy Freeman (talk) 22:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Killroy Freeman Category:Half Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story